Reoccurring Nightmares
by madexinxheaven
Summary: Rebecca is lying awake thinking after being woke by her reoccurring nightmares.. Told from Rebecca's POV.


It's been a few months now, but it feels like yesterday when the nightmare began. The horror i endured seems to be on repeat in my mind, i can't sleep, every time i do i see it all again. It all started the night we were sent to do a quick sweep over the Raccoon Forest using helicopter transport because there had been strange sightings and people going missing and turning up dead, like they had been attacked by wild dogs.

Not long after we reached the Forest our helicopters engine malfunctioned and we had to make a forced landing into the Forest grounds. I can still hear the snapping sounds of branches from the trees and the roaring sound of our helicopter as we went down. This was my first real mission, we were only supposed to sweep the Arklay Forest and Mountain area, instead, we became victims.

We all survived the helicopter crash, nobody in the team got hurt, but we had another problem, we found traces of an escaped murderer. Lieutenant Billy Coen, 26 years old, he was convicted on a court martial and was to be transferred to the Ragathon Base for execution. We found this information along with the dead bodies of two MP's, their wounds were like all the others, like wild dogs got a hold of them.

Captain Enrico Marini ordered us to split up and investigate the surrounding area. In pursuit of the fugitive i moved deeper into the Forest only to be stooped on my tracks by a train, i decided it was best to investigate it. However, i didn't know the next stop would be hell.

As i entered the train passengers were sat quietly, too quiet so i called out.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers from the Raccoon City Police S.T.A.R.S Unit! Please respond!"

Just what i expected, i got no reply, all the passengers were dead. I knew i had to get out of this train, i knew i had to get back up. As i turned to leave i heard the sound of something being dragged along the floor. As i turned to the source of the noise the dead passengers began to get up and make their way towards me they came at me from the front and behind, i was trapped. It was then i started to feel faint but i fought the feeling away, now wasn't the time to blackout. I turned on my heel and took out the one monster that was behind me with my pistol and made a dash for the door, which led me into the next car.

I ran into more of the un-dead, this was like something out of horror movies i watched. All i could do was blast my way through them, fight for my life really. I wondered about the rest of the Bravo Team, were they okay? Had they run into these monsters yet? Was it these zombies that had killed so many innocent people?

Just as i though things couldn't get any worse i met the man i feared, he had a large tattoo down his arm which read 'Mother Love' and the look on his face made me want to quiver into a corner but i held my ground.

"Lieutenant Billy Coen.."

"Heh, you seem to know me, been fantasizing about me?"

"Yeah right! You're under arrest!"

His eyes were cold, it took all my strength to get those words out. It didn't do very much though he just raised his arm and shook it while stating

"No thanks doll face, i've already worn handcuffs."

With that he calmly walked away from me. I started to think why he didn't kill me, after all he was a murderer right? My thoughts got cut short as my radio started to crackle and Captain Marini's voice came through.

"Rebecca! Do you read me? This is Enrico"

"I can read you captain, please respond!"

"Rebecca, listen up, we've obtained detailed information on the fugitive. Billy Coen has killed at least 23 people."

Before i could reply to them the radio signal was cut off. I was again on my own in a train full of zombies and now a murderer with no means of contacting the others. I knew i had to keep going though. I knew it was my duty to apprehend the murderer and investigate this disaster more. As i reached the new car Billy was stood waiting on me.

"It's gonna be a lot more dangerous from here on in, why don't we cooperate?"

"Cooperate with you?" I replied looking into his cold eyes.

"Listen little girl, if you haven't noticed, there are monsters all over this train and i for one want to get out of this alive. I don't think we stand a chance doing it alone."

"I don't need your help, i can handle this on my own, and don't call me little girl!"

I hate when people call me little girl, i guess that's what gave me the courage to snap at him like that and forget my fear. And anyways, i couldn't cooperate with a murderer; i can't let myself be off guard around him.

"Fine, why don't you go alone and check it out."

I went up a narrow set of stairs and pushed open a heaven metal door, which led me into a dining room, there were some candles, which lit the room and heated up the air. Tables were set for dining and the food was still warm. Perhaps someone was still alive.. There was a white haired man sitting in the corner at a table.

"Um.. Excuse me, sir?"

As i spoke to him he slowly started to turn round, i thought it was a survivor until he began to fall apart in clumps, losing any resemblance to a human. He started to fall into smaller pieces, which made their way towards me in great speed not giving me time to move. Leeches, that's what they were, i could feel the slimy creatures cover me, i started to panic, i knew i was going to die, that was until gunshot rang out and i felt them dropping from me and scurrying away.

I pushed myself up from the floor to see who had rescued me, Billy Coen. He stood with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ya okay?"

I gave him thumbs up and as i did so the train all of a sudden started to move and a singing sound could be heard from somewhere outside. Looking out the window we saw a man on the mountains singing, he was wearing a long white looking gown and staring at the train.

The train was moving very fast and with each second it was going faster to the point it was abnormal. Now not only were we trapped in a train full of zombies but also now the doors were locked and the train would more than likely derail soon. We had to stop the engine somehow. Countless leeches crawled around inside the car we were in and a large scorpion monster broke in through the ceiling. Billy and i split up and kept contact through a radio.

The control unit for the brakes was in the rear car, so we headed there first. After disengaging the control unit, we realized someone had to step on the break at the front. I left the front car to Billy and made my way to the rear car. When i got there i couldn't believe what i saw.

Edward... Bravo Teams, Edward Dewey had turned into a zombie and was making his way towards me. I didn't want to but i knew i had to, i raised my pistol, closed my eyes and fired until i heard him hit the floor. Even now when i close my eyes i can see his pale face and bloody body. After grieving i continued to make my way towards the rear car to stop the train.

We finally got the train to stop but it still derailed, sparks flew everywhere but both Billy and I managed to survive it. Once we were out of the train we were in a sort of tunnel leading to a building.

The building we were in after going through the tunnel was Umbrella Corp's training facility. However, Umbrella is a large pharmaceutical company, why would they have a building here? The training facility was crawling with hordes of zombies. Suddenly it was nice to have Billy around for backup. In one room a giant 5-meter centipede caught me and Billy threw all he had at it and saved my life.

"Rebecca! You okay?"

"Yes, thank you Billy."

Why did he help me? This guy is a murderer but he sure as hell wasn't acting like one. My thoughts started to swim with confusion.

In order to open a locked door i had to enter through a vent into a Torture Room, Billy helped me up to the vent but i was on my own after that. After i opened the door i was assaulted by a ferocious Eliminator and fell through a hole in the floor. I grabbed onto a piece of metal with one hand but could feel myself slipping, i couldn't hold on any longer, as i was about to fall someone grabbed me and pulled

me up. It was Billy.

"You saved me again! Than you Billy"

"Don't mention it, just keeping my word. We promised we'd cooperate with each other right?"

Before i could respond Enrico's voice broke through the radio.

"Rebecca, this is Enrico, have you managed to locate Coen yet? Over. Rebecca, answer me!"

"No sir, i haven't found him yet but i'll continue to search for him. Over."

"Rebecca" Billy said

"My first mission and i'm already disobeying orders. So much for my great law enforcement career; although i probably won't live long enough to worry about it anyway. Billy… I just need to know. I need to know the truth. Did you kill 23 people? I'm not going to judge you I just need to know the truth"

"It was this time last year, out team was ordered to Africa to intervene in a civil war. Our mission was to raid a hideout of some guerrilla forces located deep inside the jungle, but the hideout was far from our entry point. Some died from the heat... The enemy killed others... In the end only four of us survived. Our squad roamed through the jungle and arrived at a small village. There was no Guerrilla hideout, the idiots in charge had us operating based on false information but we just couldn't go home empty handed, our leader ordered us to attack an innocent village"

Billy didn't tell me anymore than that. Did he slaughter those innocent people? Was he even telling the truth? I didn't know but for now his answer was good enough for me.

We finally got out of the training facility and discovered a church. The church was covered with countless leech decorations. We found a cable car and decided to split up to restore power to it. Once we got the power activated Billy was attacked by an Eliminator and thrown into the underground waterway, as we were about to board the cable car.

Alone i got onto the cable car and made my way further into the factory. I had to find Billy! In the factory the monitors displayed images of capsules containing humanoid biological weapons. Reloading my gun i continued deeper into the factory.

I eventually met up with Enrico, Bravo Teams commander. Most of the Bravo Team managed to survive and were taking cover in a mansion at the other side of the factory. Relief swept over me when i ran into Enrico who was making his way back to the mansion but i couldn't just go and leave Billy. Could i? No, he saved me more than once it was now my turn to return the favour so i told Enrico to go on

Without me and i'd catch up once i cleaned up a few loose ends here. And so we bother went our

Separate ways, little did i know that would be the last time i ever seen Enrico...

Ravenous beasts inhabited the bowels of the factory, they were mutated biological weapons created from animals and humans. I went further and further and further down underground and arrived at the disposal plant where i discovered Billy lying unconscious in the water, he was still breathing. Once i made sure Billy was well enough we continued together to find away out.

We didn't get very far as we were stopped by the singing man who controlled those Leeches and was the head of the training facility and research lab, Dr James Marcus.

"Playtime is over kiddies, you and your friends no longer amuse me, good riddance! Now nothing will stop me from getting my revenge on Umbrella! 10 years ago Spencer had me assassinated, however something wondrous happened. It took years for the T-Virus inside of my queen to create my new life. I live on. Now i will have my revenge on Umbrella! And the world will turn into an inferno of hate!"

After Marcus had finish his little speech he turned into a giant disfigured monster known as the 'Queen Leech'. Billy and i through everything we had at it but nothing was working, we had no other option but to run for it. The Queen Leech didn't stay in it's humanoid form but transformed into something resembling a dinosaur, it was faster and a lot more powerful attacking relentlessly and destroying

anything in its way.

Never did we imagine the sunlight would save us, the creature didn't like the sunlight and as the sun paralysed it Billy attacked the monster with a cold python and with a single final shot he killed it.

The fire spread through out the factory as the whole place exploded, Billy and i were all the remained. We survived hell, but my journey was only just starting.

"That must be the mansion Enrico was talking about" I said to Billy

I looked at Billy, he was still a fugitive and i was still an officer of the law, we couldn't stay together.

"Officially Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead"

I didn't wait for a reply, with that i left and never saw Billy again.


End file.
